The Hidden Sun
by angelslaugh
Summary: "I can't change who I am...nobody except Jay understands me, Bee." Sunshine Riley Archen. Sunshine Riley Archen is a daughter of Apollo...the first since...well, Primus knows when. After getting hit by a sentient car, taken to a base, then kidnapped, could Sunny find love with a certain Autobot scout? Chapters 1-2 Edited
1. Chapter 1

Sunshine Riley Archen wished she could revise time.

Of course, that was impossible.

Her mother, Elizabeth Lyn Archen, died in a car crash, and Sunshine herself had ended up in foster care for a while.

Until she fell-into Tartarus.

Luckily for her, the goddess of night, Nyx, had been passing by and had slowed the demigod's fall.

Sunny knew she was different; she just never knew how different.

Her father...well, she knew her stepfather; her stepfather had been a drunkard, to say the least. Another person could say he'd been extremely violent and abused Elizabeth, and when Elizabeth was gone and Sunny was thought dead, he tried to seize all of their money but was arrested.

Not that Sunny would know that until later, of course.

She spent what seemed like a hundred years in Tartarus. Tartarus and Nyx seemed to actually like Sunny, but they pushed her out after Percy Jackson and his girlfriend ran through Nyx's palace because it was too dangerous for her.

Still...Sunny had liked it down there. Her eyesight was now the sharpest that it could ever be, and her hearing could beat a hawk's. Her sense of smell was sharper, too, so she knew when something was done cooking (and it had its drawbacks as well). But she was homeless and monsters were after her all the time.

In other words, she was exhausted of living on the surface. She much preferred the Pit.

Which was saying something, since she'd told Nyx many times that she'd wanted to leave...and she'd gotten her wish.

She couldn't open her eyes during the day-the sun was too brilliant for that. She acted like she was blind. The sun beat on her skin, her skin having become so sensitive she'd taken to wearing a jacket over her clothes. Her nose had to be plugged to escape the smells.

And her ears? She almost always had a headache now. She wished she'd stayed in the country, where she'd popped up. At least there a lot of people were nicer and willing to give to her.

She sighed and got up from her bench, each step showing where things were...like Toph on Avatar: The Last Airbender.

She stopped at a light and waited a few seconds before crossing.

Hearing a car, she thought nothing of it until she saw it was headed straight for her.

She panicked. She couldn't light-travel-she was still tired from last time she'd done that. And Nyx had told her that shadow-travel wasn't an option for her until she proved herself worthy...

She resigned herself to getting hit. Hopefully it wouldn't kill her or anything.

By the way the car was racing, about to hit her any second...she absolutely doubted it wouldn't.

She flew over the car and played dead as the car raced over her again. This time, she _should _have been dead.

Thankfully Nyx's blessing must have protected her.

"Ouch," she grumbled, lying still as she assessed the damage done to herself.

"Gods, why?" she muttered, as her entire body felt sore.

She opened her eyes a crack when she felt shadows fall over her and saw electric blue eyes before she lost consciousness.

~:~

Bumblebee had been in recharge when his sensors picked up a Decepticon...and he saw a human femme who had blonde hair.

Her eyes were closed, and she stopped for a second (using human time) and stomped her foot.

Then she crossed the street.

Then she faced an oncoming vehicle...which was a Decepticon. Barricade.

What was Barricade doing out here?

His silent question was answered when the 'Con hit the femme human and the femme flew over the hood...and then Barricade ran over her. Why would he kill a single human at a deserted intersection? And out of all the human femmes of the world, why the Pit would anyone go after this harmless-looking femme? Seriously, she looked completely harmless to Bumblebee.

The 'Con escaped as Bee activated his holoform and heard, to his extreme disbelief since no human had survived a car running over them (well...that may or not be true; Bumblebee didn't want to know) her speak.

"Ouch. Gods, why?" she moaned. She had a pretty voice, Bee thought.

Then he bent over the femme, who cracked her eyes opened.

They were a startling blue.

Then she seemed to go limp, her breathing even.

~:~

Will, his wife, one of his oldest friends from camp, and his daughter were all hanging out at Will's house, Ironhide-an Autobot-was also there. Ironhide was their inhuman guardian. Those who were major players that had been at Mission City all had guardian Autobots. Jayla was actually learning how to bake a pie, and Ironhide was playing with Annabelle, Will's daughter, which had made Epps snicker when he'd seen that. Ironhide had told him what he'd do if he ever spoke a word to the other Autobots of his 'soft spark'. Epps had been visibly cowed.

"I think it's burning," Jayla called to Sarah.

"No, it's-holy sh-"

"Language, honey," Will said, smiling a bit as he walked into the kitchen-and slammed his face into his hands as Jayla was holding a burning pie. If it'd been anyone else, she'd be in the ICU. The fire seemed to recede, going back into Jayla. She swallowed before setting it onto the potholder. It looked black, but Annabelle loved burnt things for some reason.

And Jayla seemed to secretly like burnt things, too.

Jayla looked at Will, and Will looked awkwardly away.

Sarah frowned.

"I should go," Jayla said, smiling at Sarah. "I have a mission I have to do with Optimus."

"Is Ironhide going to drive you to the airport?"

Jayla opened her mouth, then her expression darkened. "Will, your dad's here."

This time, Sarah was the confused one as Will whirled around and saw a Maserati Spyder.

He cursed in Greek.

"I'll be back," he told Sarah. "Jayla-"

"I'm coming," she said, shoving past him.

Sarah sighed, but shooed him out of the kitchen.

"I don't like the secrecy in this house," she said, her eyes flicking to the door, which had just slammed shut, "which means you are going to tell me _everything, _got it?"

Will knew she didn't just mean the missions he had to go to in the middle of the night.

"All right," he agreed. "Ironhide, please don't think that the man in the Spyder is a threat."

Ironhide nodded, still playing with Annabelle.

~:~

"What do you want, Dad?" he asked his father shortly.

Apollo grinned, seeming a little nervous, which was new.

"Just wanted to tell you about another kid I didn't know I had." Jayla snorted. Will knew that she thought of the gods as absentee afts, and really, most demigods did. Will hadn't exactly met anyone but Percy and Meda Jackson that had seen their dad more than a handful of times, and according to Meda seeing them was worse than never knowing them.

He believed her. Besides, all gods and goddesses kept track of their children, including Zeus, despite the Oath before the Second Titan War. Shockingly, only Hades had not broken the Oath. But that was probably because Nico's-Nico was Hades' son-mother had died when Zeus had blown up their motel, and Bianca, Nico's full sister, was dead. Hazel Levesque, a child of Pluto, had died in the 1940s, with her mother, in Alaska.

It was mostly the children of the Olympians-the 12 major goddesses and gods-that weren't aloud to see their parents. The minor gods were…well, _minor,_ so the demigods could pray and their parents answer in a visual sort of way. Most of the children of minor gods and goddesses held resent against their parents when they had to leave-not because they weren't ever there.

"Her name is Sunshine," Apollo said, breaking Will out of his thoughts. "Sunshine Riley Archen. She went off my radar years ago, after her mother died. She was gifted with unique powers."

"Isn't everyone these days?" Jayla demanded.

Apollo sighed. "Just promise me you'll find her."

Will rolled his eyes. "Promise."

Apollo nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Okay. Thank you." Will smiled sarcastically. Apollo turned to Jayla. "Need a ride?" Jayla nodded.

"No flirting," she warned him as she got into his Maserati.

Apollo held up his hands. "Poet's honor! Oh, I feel a haiku coming on-"

"Actually, please flirt. Just do not say any poems."

Okay, even Will knew Apollo's flirting was way better than any poetry.

He also had a feeling that Midas had gotten the donkey ears for no good reason, seeing as Dionysus could probably make poems waaay better while drunk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunny felt a tingly feeling racing up and down her body.

"She's fine, she just has a few bruises. Very strange, for a human."

Toned whirrs and beeps came from nowhere.

"No, Bumblebee, she can't hear us. She's not awake; her heartbeat indicates she is recharging."

Sunny opened her eyes. Her heart was slower than normal humans' heartbeats because she was constantly healing herself whenever she was damaged in some ways.

"Actually, I can hear you," she spoke, not at all phased by the giant metal people. "Though assuming I'm asleep isn't far off; I'm actually healing." The two aliens were frozen as she sat up. Her sharp eyesight picked out minute details and she finally noticed how glaring the lights were. "Can you turn the lights down?"

Her request was answered by the lights dimming.

"Thank gods," she muttered to herself. "So... Who exactly are you two?"

"They aren't authorized to tell you," a redhead entered the room. "Sorry," she grimaced, looking down at her paperwork. "Name?"

"Sunshine Riley Archen," she said, blushing in embarrassment. "My father picked it out."

"It's a good name," the woman nodded. "Mine's Jayla Witwicky. Or it was. Just got the name-changing paperwork finished, so it's Lennox now."

"Married to Will, then?" asked the green alien.

"Not a snowball's chance in hell, Ratchet. Sarah and Will agreed that it would be best if I changed my last name to a _friend's."_ She emphasized the 'friend' part. She glanced at Sunny, and Sunny was shocked to see electric green eyes meeting hers. She knew the woman was equally surprised to see her electric blue... "You mid if I show you something?" Jayla quizzed. Sunny shook her head.

Jayla showed Sunny a necklace, and Sunny floundered.

"You're a -" she cleared her throat. "I never went to Camp, but I'm the poet's daughter. You?"

"Daughter of fire and hammer," she said, flashing another smile and recovering from her shock. "I must say this is a huge surprise."

"No kidding," Sunny laughed breathily. "I didn't think I'd see anyone working for the government, you know? Speaking of that, who ran me over and why are there two giant metal aliens in the room?"

"You could tell they were aliens? Hmm, that actually gives me an excuse," she hummed. "That's Ratchet, that's Bumblebee." She pointed towards the green one first, then the one that was yellow. "You were apparently run over by Barricade, a Decepticon. One of the bad guys," she added to Sunny's frown.

"Jayla, what are you even doing here?" Ratchet questioned.

There was an expression of guilt on her face. "...skiving off paperwork," she muttered. "Freaking stuff just piles and piles and piles up. If another op goes south, we're getting another liaison, and I doubt she'll be as... _Nice..._ As Alice was. At least she was honest about her treason after we caught her."

"What are you going to do about the girl?" Ratchet asked, glancing at Sunny, who was following this conversation with confusion.

"I think I'll keep her here," Jayla said with a grin. "After all, it's not like we have a liaison to worry about right now, right?" she beamed.

"Just don't take her into classified areas, like the hangar. Or, at least not while everyone's awake." Ratchet turned away from them. "Now get out of my medbay!"

Jayla nodded. "You'll be given a room," she said briskly as Sunny got up, still in the clothes she was wearing. The two started to walk fast, and Jayla guided her to an office. "Here, hold on a sec." There was a loud, echoing clang. Sunny winced as Bumblebee raced by with a large dent in his hood. "Look over here." Sunny looked and gave a brilliant smile as the camera Jayla was holding went off. A few seconds later, Jayla was putting plastic over it and handing it to Sunny. Sunny's nose crinkled at the smell of burnt plastic, and she hung the laminated thing around her neck. "Anything you need, like sunglasses, you can get off that rack." Jayla pointed to the rack, and Sunny yanked a pair off of the rack. "Now, want to go to the mess hall? You're probably hungry..."

Sunny nodded eagerly. While she wasn't much of a people person, she _was_ hungry. Acting blind only got you so far.

Jayla grinned and led the way to the mess hall, hitting only one checkpoint and that was at the door of the mess hall.

"Normally all I have to do is give them my fingerprint, but that's when everyone's on an op and mostly locked out," she informed Sunny. "Also, it takes a bit too long, and when you're hungry, it's irritating to deal with."

Sunny chuckled a bit. "I can see why it would be. Does the redhead stereotype hold true with you?"

"If I get pissed, someone loses a limb," Jayla said in a light tone. "What about you?"

"Afraid not. I'm not a vapid, self-centered person; I'm just me." Sunny gave her new friend another smile, feeling genuinely happy. As the duo walking in, Sunny's smile faded a bit as Jayla was called over to several different tables.

Instead, though, Jayla just yelled, "Sorry, boys, got a friend who needs to eat." Jayla looked at Sunny. "Come on, the lunch lady likes to flirt, but she's harmless."

Sunny allowed herself to be pulled along. She really missed Nyx and her kids.


	3. Chapter 3 UNEDITED

Riley Archen woke up.

She knew where she was.

Nyx's Temple.

She'd been having that dream lately, about that cute boy...

But she knew it wouldn't be a reality.

Not since she jumped into Tartarus on purpose, seeking to end her own life.

However, she'd only blacked out and woke up in crushing darkness.

She loved the darkness; no, she craved it. Solitude, Nyx, and darkness were the only things that kept her company.

Riley sighed as she rubbed her eyes. She so wanted to leave, but Nyx was almost finished teaching her.

Greek Fire torches sputtered to life as she got up, stretching.

Riley had learned long ago that her eyes were useless in Nyx's palace. She only had to ask for food to eat, for she got stuff from Hermes' temple.

Riley's real name WAS Sunshine Riley Archen.

She went by Riley because her mother, before her mother had died, she'd called Riley Sunny, which, at that time, she'd hated. Now? She wished she could go back in time to see her face one last time, to hear her mother say, "Hi, Sunny!"

Instead, though, she stayed with Nyx, wallowing in misery.

She smiled at the Lady of the Night, Nyx, who watched the girl carefully for any signs of destructive intent.

"Riley," Nyx began, catching Sunshine's attention, since Nyx had never called her Riley, only Archen.

"Yes, Lady Nyx?"

"I give you my blessing and my powers," Nyx said, her voice soft.

Riley gasped as she seemed to darken, becoming almost completely hidden from Nyx herself.


	4. Chapter 4 UNEDITED

Riley entered the mortal world, her eyes closed. Having her eyes closed the entire time in Nyx's palace had its advantages-a, her hearing got sharper, b, Nyx had been training her eyes as well as her ears, since both could be gone.

If she were blind and deaf, she'd have to learn how to "see" and "hear" the vibrations in the ground. She had also been able to see better after staring into Greek fire for ages. Without being able to hear anything.

So now her eyesight was sharper as well as her hearing.

She bit her lip and sat on a bench, waiting for mortals to come and help her.

When one did, she asked, "Excuse me, can you help me cross the street?"

Riley didn't want to blind herself because of the sun.

"Sure, miss," the boy said, and he helped her across.

Then he released her and she heard him walk away.

She huffed angrily and stomped her foot, "seeing" the path ahead.

Every few minutes she'd stomp and "see" the path ahead so she wouldn't fall.

Or trip.

Then she saw the car in her dreams.

It was driving up the road, the purring engine making chills go up her spine...in a good way.

Riley smiled bitterly to herself.

Why, in the name of the gods, did she have to leave Tartarus in the middle of the day and see the Camaro? That cute guy is probably around!

Then she went to the intersection. This road wasn't a well-traveled one, so it was a surprise when a cop car raced up the street and hit Riley.

She flew over the car and played dead as the car raced over her again. This time, she _should _have been dead.

Thankfully Nyx's blessing must have protected her.

"Ouch," she grumbled, lying still as she assessed the damage done to herself.

"Gods, why?" she muttered, as her entire body felt sore.

She opened her eyes a crack and saw electric blue eyes before she lost consciousness.

~:~

Bumblebee had been in recharge when his sensors picked up a Decepticon...and he saw a human femme who had blonde hair.

Her eyes were closed, and she stopped for a second (using human time) and stomped her foot.

Then she crossed the street.

Then she faced an oncoming vehicle...which was a Decepticon. Barricade.

What was Barricade doing out here?

His silent question was answered when the 'Con hit the femme human and the femme flew over the hood...and then Barricade ran over her.

The 'Con escaped as Bee activated his holoform and heard, to his extreme disbelief since no human had survived a car running over them (well...that may or not be true; Bumblebee didn't want to know), "Ouch. Gods, why?" she moaned. She had a pretty voice, Bee thought.

Then he bent over the femme, who cracked her eyes opened.

They were a startling blue.

Then she seemed to go limp, her breathing even.


	5. Chapter 5 UNEDITED

"Bumblebee, what happened?" Jayla asked as he handed Ratchet's assistant the poor blonde femme.

"I was driving...then went into recharge when Barricade came..." he explained, his deep voice straining as he explained.

Jayla sighed and grabbed ambrosia.

"You are so lucky that she's like me," she said, and Bumblebee's optics widened.

"Yeah, she's a demigod. She should be okay, though," Jayla said, and Bumblebee vented in relief.

"However, she's going to have to live here at the base...in secret, for now," she added as Bumblebee perked up. He looked at her quizzically.

Jayla muttered, "Galloway."

Bumblebee whirred in amusement.

Galloway was one of the most annoying humans ever to be in existence. He'd pitched a fit when he'd seen Jayla with Optimus, a seemingly human civilian.

His illusions about Jayla not being allowed was gone when she'd revealed that she was 1/8 kitsune, 1/8 human, 2/8 wolf, and 4/8 god, Galloway had shut up at her casualness to being a firey weapon of destruction...she'd also given him a demonstration of how much flame could pour out of her body when Ratchet had asked her to build a wrench for him.

She'd smirked deviously and said, "Oh, of course, Ratchet! As long as everyone, including Mr. Galloway, watches!"

Galloway had watched, and everyone except the bots and her demigod friends had been amazed that she could instantly wield white-hot flames, since white fire was the hottest fire ever.

After that incident, Galloway had her kidnapped in the middle of the night and placed into a freezer.

With pigs.

Dead pigs.

When she'd finally melted the door and scared the crap out of some cooks,she'd gone to the hangar and had stumbled in, pale and shivering, and dying.

She'd then proceeded to kick Galloway's butt, breaking his nose, three ribs, and fracturing his right arm.

She then walked away, leaning on Epps' shoulder heavily.

Then she was rushed to her rooms to be swathed in blankets and they built a fire in the middle of the hallway and put her in the middle.

Of the fire.

Her blankets were fireproof, because of her nightmares, but she was scared that she was going to die and now she stayed away from Galloway. She only saw him when it was absolutely necessary.

Bumblebee still thought it was funny.

Then the blonde femme groaned.

~:~

Riley felt someone putting a straw in her mouth. She sipped, then gasped, her eyes widening, as she tasted her mother's homemade apple juice.

Tears came into her eyes, but she willed them away.

She grabbed the gobet/cup thing weakly and sipped quickly, her eyes darting around the room,

She looked around some more and saw a green eyed girl.

"Who are you and where am I?" Riley asked worriedly.

"Eh?" the girl asked, glancing at her curiously. Riley realized she looked a little like the leprachaun that was on the Lucky Charms cereal box...which made Riley burst out laughing.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stop...but then she'd look at the leprachaun-look alike and renew her laughter, while also thinking the girl would say, "Their after me Lucky Charms!"

Then Riley's laughter trickled away as she realized that the girl was looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"What's so funny?" the girl asked. Riley sobered up quickly.

"Um..." Riley hesitated.

The girl sighed.

"Let me guess. You thought I looked like the leprachaun on the Lucky Charms cereal box?"

At Riley's nod the leprachaun look-alike nodded.

"Ugh, every time I meet a mortal or demigod it's the same," she muttered to herself. "Unless it's a Camp Jupiter folks who've been raised in that camp..."

Riley just stared at the girl as she kept muttering to herself...and then saw the cutest robot ever.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute," she muttered to herself, so silently she knew that the girl wouldn't hear...but to Riley's surprise, the girl said, "Yes, Bee's cute, Riley."

Riley stiffened.

"I know this'll sound awkward, but I've been dreaming about you, and I think you know that. Oh, and my name is Jayla, and I actually did burn Mr. Haggart's wrist in eighth grade," she went on, and RIley smiled.

"Oh...I was getting a glimpse of what my future might have been?" Riley wondered. Jayla smiled, and nodded.

"I'm a daughter of Hephaestus," Jayla said, smiling, "and Will Lennox is your half brother."

_Oh, my goodness, guys. It's been so long, hasn't it? I'm so sorry for the late update! A lot of crap has been going on, so I apologize sincerely for being so late! I got grounded for about a month! Gah, I just-I just can't tell you how much I appreciate you all who followed and favorite! That makes up for the dreariness of my groundation!_

_Anyway, on to other topics. First of all, this is a mini-fan fiction showing the relationship between Sunshine and Bumblebee. The story title was originally going to be 'Sunshine Daisies'. However, I needed a different name, as this was also going to be a Harry Potter Humor story. Now it's a romance story between a demigod and an Autobot._

_For anyone wondering whether or not I will have some Decepticons switch sides..._

_Yes._

_This is only A story (actually, more like a branching of my other story, The Curious Demigod's Life, of which I do suggest for you to read) and will end right before the second movie starts. The second story in the Prime Princess series will be coming out either at the end of this month or near my birthday at the end of April. Or I might not be able to write it because I am still working on my other stories, The Second Elder War, and the prequel to Project Jackson, which is called Arianna.  Please comment! I do live for those reviews! (Just kidding-I don't need reviews, but I do ask that you do review! Please review!) No flames, please! Hate softly if you NEED to!_

_Suggestions are welcome!_

_~angelslaugh_


	6. Chapter 6 UNEDITED

_I'm sorry-I forgot to add something. This is only a couple weeks from the beginning of the second movie, so yes, it will be a short fan fiction story._

_~angelslaugh_

Riley smiled at Jayla.

"That is cool," she said, more like whispered, actually.

Jayla smiled softly. "Yeah, I know, right?" Jayla then changed the subject.

"So who is your parent?"

"Apollo."

Jayla's eyes lit up. "No offense intended, but I hate your dad."

Riley snorted. "So do I. What did he do to you?"

Jayla grimaced.

"He snuck into Artemis' camp and tried to make me carry his child. As if I'd have sex with Apollo, the god of music."

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen."

Riley stared.

"But then I threatened that if he ever hit on me again, I would burn his mortal shell every time if he ever seriously hit on me again. I don't mind him playfully hitting on me-it's just a little weird to be hit on by Apollo when he's your best friend's dad."

"Oh...so if he wasn't your best friend's dad?"

"I wouldn't carry his child. It would be too disturbing."

Jayla turned and Riley caught sight of her Roman tattoo.

"You are part of the Roman legion?"

"I was, yes. Altogether, six years of service, six quests. Twelve stripes and Vulcan's sign on my arm."

Riley then looked at her beads.

"How did you get twelve beads?"

"I usually went to Camp Half-Blood for half of the summer-usually the last half. Then I asked Chiron if I could make beads for the Winter month campers. I made myself a few, and now it's considered a full summer or winter if you switch between camps."

"Ever met the Egyptians?"

Jayla paused, turning to Riley.

"Yes. Once. On a quest for Camp Half-Blood."

Nothing more was said between the two.


	7. Chapter 7 UNEDITED

Riley stared after her, as she had left a few minutes before, then she heard raised voices.

"I swear on the River Styx I will burn you if you come any closer!" Jayla's voice yelled.

Riley snorted, then she got off the medical berth thing and left the room, using the shadows.

"Hola, idiota.," she called in a perfect Spanish accent, aiming it toward the balding male.

Jayla snorted a little.

"¿Cómo está usted, señor?" Riley went on.

The director guy went up to her and asked, "Who are you and are you a freak like Miss Witwicky?"

"El único monstruo aquí es usted, Director imbécil." Jayla choked on her drink she had in her hand.

"Do you speak English?" Galloway demanded desperately.

"Por supuesto, imbécil. Prefiero no, ya ha atormentado a mis amigos que son técnicamente mi familia..., núm. no hablo inglés, no a usted. Creo que eres estúpido." A dark skinned man practically fell over laughing, and Jayla was smirking.

The director faced Jayla.

"Under direct order from the President-" he began, but was cut off by Jayla grabbing his collar and slamming him against the wall.

"Listen, my very not-really friend, I really don't like you. Not since you nearly killed me. So I will tell you this one last time, and you better get it through your thick skull: _I don't give a flying Kindly One about your human government! I answer to Olympus and to Primus! You got a problem with that? TELL IT TO ZEUS!"_

Riley was surprised at the blatant disrespect she showed for the pathetic mortal.

So she said, "¿Escucharla, patéticos humanos. No puedes esperar competir con los niños de semidiós. Especialmente no Jayla. Ella debe enojarse fácilmente. Dicho esto, no me provoques, triste excusa para un ser humano."

Riley then turned and walked away.

~:~

Translation (these are translations I got from Bing):

Hola, idiota.-Hello, idiot.

¿Cómo está usted, señor?-How are you, sir?

El único monstruo aquí es usted, Director imbécil.-The monster here is you, idiot Director.

Por supuesto, imbécil. Prefiero no, ya ha atormentado a mis amigos que son técnicamente mi familia..., núm. no hablo inglés, no a usted. Creo que eres estúpido -Of course, stupid. I'd rather not, already has tormented my friends who are technically my family..., no. I don't speak English, not to you. I think you're stupid.

¿Escucharla, patéticos humanos. No puedes esperar competir con los niños de semidiós. Especialmente no Jayla. Ella debe enojarse fácilmente. Dicho esto, no me provoques, triste excusa para un ser humano.-Listen, pathetic human. You can't hope to compete with the children of demigods. Especially not Jayla. It should easily become angry. Having said that, do not provoke me, you sad excuse for a human being.


	8. Chapter 8 UNEDITED

Riley and Jayla walked around base, looking around. Jayla introduced her to her boyfriend, which made Riley pause.

"This is your boyfriend?!" she asked, gazing up at Optimus Prime.

Optimus looked down at Riley. "So you are the daughter of Apollo?"

He seemed uncomfortable saying the name.

Jayla rolled her eyes. "Any other Apollo children around?" she questioned, and Optimus glanced at her.

"Funny, Jayla," A man said. With a start, Riley realized he was the one in her demigod dream.

"You are Will," she said, her blue eyes widening. "I dreamed of you!"

Jayla snorted. "Yeah, so did I…and that day was the darkest hour of my life."

Will slapped her, Gibbs-style.

"What?!" Jayla cried. "It was! I was in your sock duffel! It was dark!"

"Only you, Jayla," another dark skinned man said. Bumblebee appeared and stared at the smaller femme. She felt…strange. Nyx had told her never to disregard this feeling. Ever.

"So," she said to Jayla, "what exactly do you do around here?"

"Well," Jayla responded, "we usually go say, 'Hello, I'm a random human from Earth. Please squish me and make my father super angry at you so I can watch him burn you!' to the Decepticons. Then we have disemboweling practice, target practice where the bots shoot at me, bad breakfast, then we do monotonous paperwork or force newbies to do it, then it is lethal lunch. After lethal lunch we usually go to Medicines for Dummies with Hatchet. Then we finally get to dark dinner and then us higher-ups go have fun watching TV while everyone else gets to go to bed."

An awkward silence happened. Will then said, "Oh, let's not forget that we also have History of Cybertron with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe."

Jayla gasped. Riley could tell that she was being dramatic…and felt like laughing when two really weird-looking Autobots appeared.

"SKIDS!" Jayla barked. "MUDFLAP! IF I EVER HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT COME IN HERE AGAIN, I PERSONALLY WILL FRY YOUR CIRCUTRY!"

"Aw," Skids whined. "You no fun!"

Jayla burst into flames.

"One warning," she hissed.

The two fled.

Riley saw Jayla smirk a little.

"Well, it only took a month to get them scared of me," she admitted, catching Will's sour look, "which means I win the bet."

"What bet?" Riley asked.

Jayla blushed.

"I had to get them genuinely scared of me before I go to blasted college." She grumbled.

Will saw Riley's confused look.

"It's a mission for her. She has to protect her younger brother." He shrugged. "He'll get killed if not. She's also going to be rooming with a friend of hers in a few years, so yeah." He shrugged. "A Skye-"

"No," Riley interrupted. "Her name was Andromeda. She came to visit my lady and I."

"Who?" Jayla asked. "Artemis?"

"No!" Riley gave her an insulted look. "My lady Nyx and I were visited by her."

Jayla said, "Oh." Then, "YOU WERE IN TARTARUS?!"

Riley gave her a puzzled look. "Why should that matter?"

But when Jayla didn't respond, Riley realized something.

She could almost…feel Jayla's emotions.

She cleared her throat and said, "I, ah, fell to Tartarus when I was younger. About seven."

She smiled. "I learned a lot with Lady Nyx. She and Hemera both helped me understand my powers better. Since, you know, I am sort of the firstborn daughter of Apollo."

When Riley placed her hand on Jayla's, intending to say she was fine, both females stiffened.

Riley and Jayla…

…_heard each other's thoughts and felt each other's emotions!_


	9. Chapter 9 UNEDITED

'So this is kind of creeping me out…' Jayla said, staring at Riley.

Riley nodded.

'I know a couple demigods who can do this, or something like it,' Jayla stated calmly. 'Skye, or as you know her, Andromeda Jackson. Her, her sister Katara, and her brother Percy have one like this.'

_Perhaps only sisters can hear each other._ Riley took her hand off of Jayla's. _Can you still 'hear' me? Nod if so._

Jayla nodded.

_Oh, great. No offense to you, but I really don't know you all that well._

'No offense intended, Riley. I can say the same about you…at least you aren't as 'punny' as Kara was.'

"Um, are you two going to stop staring at each other with shock?" Will Lennox stated very calmly. "We actually do have Disemboweling a Decepticon 101 to go to."

"At least us demigods do; however, you are welcome to come with it Dr. Mighty Mint says so," Jayla said, smiling as though a wrench wasn't coming at her head as she said that. A small wrench.

Riley blanched and quickly spun a dark portal, making it pass through and go into space until Riley wanted to retrieve it.

"Heads up," Jayla muttered as they left the med bay together, "since we're demigods, Dr. Mighty Mint thinks we don't get concussions…which we don't," she hastily added. "We do get damaged brain cells…or rather, you will." Jayla smirked to herself.

_What do you mean?_ Riley asked.

Jayla coughed and said, 'Perhaps you could actually talk?'

Riley blushed. She'd actually gotten used to not talking.

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head. Jayla smirked.

"I'm a new techno-organic, a human/Cybertronian. Apparently I'm the reincarnation of Shadowdusk, Optimus Prime's…well, dead…in our terms, she'd be considered a dead fiancée. How old are you, Riley?"

"Twenty-one, why?" Riley asked.

"Birthday?"

"February 14. Why the sudden interest?"

"Because I think you and I are spark-twins, but I won't know for sure unless you touch a shard of the AllSpark, which is currently under heavy guard, but I think OP will do me a favor," Jayla muttered, obviously distracted. "In the meantime, let's go to disemboweling a decepticreep 101!"

~:~

Riley forgot about the possibility of being spark-twins with Jayla. However, she was currently inside Bumblebee's alt mode, and was relaxing in his seat when a guy suddenly appeared.

"You are Bumblebee, were you the one that kind of saved my life?" she questioned, tilting her head. The hologram thing nodded.

"_Cop_ (static) _barricade_," Bumblebee said, speaking through the radio.

"A cop named Barricade ran me over? Hm, I suppose in the day I am protected as well as the night. This Barricade didn't kill me, so therefore I am not exactly angry," she mused. Bee looked a bit confused.

She elaborated. "With Nyx, and Hemera, I was taught to face my fears so I wouldn't be afraid. I realized that they actually _wanted_ me to be afraid. If I was afraid of nothing…then what can I call strength? When the primordials blessed me, I became…more." Riley smiled. "So much more. I don't feel anger or hatred at the cop car, or…it was a Decepticon. I'm not angry because I wasn't hurt." Riley shrugged.

~:~

Bee felt a flutter in his spark. Yes, he already liked this femme. Yes, he'd saved her...but she hadn't even needed saving. Other than losing consciousness, he couldn't remember any seen injuries. Even Ratchet had been amazed at her healing. Jayla hadn't been too concerned. Apparently Apollo's children healed very quickly.

She wouldn't reveal exactly how she had known, but…whatever.

"Riley," he began, using his real voice, shocking her a bit, "do you know any other children of Apollo?"

"First of all, OMG your British, and…if Jayla hasn't told you, then I cannot." She REFUSED to, actually. He saw it in the set of her jaw.

"Okay, sorry, but-"

"You are cute," she said suddenly. Bee felt his interior warm up considerably and he vanished. Riley chuckled at his embarrassment.

"I totally embarrassed an Autobot!" she crowed.


	10. Chapter 10 UNEDITED

"I knew it," Jayla proclaimed. "I totally KNEW it! Aah! I'm so psyched! Sister, it's so good to see you!"

Sunny had just touched the AllSpark, and Jayla's theories had been true. She was indeed the reincarnation of Chromelight. She also instinctively knew Jayla was Shadowdusk.

But the thing was, Jayla merely contained the memories as Shadowdusk. She had yet to return to her regular self.

"Bumblebee was my boyfriend, wasn't he?" she suddenly questioned, tilting her head.

Jayla winked at her. Riley blushed. Then she thought of something.

"Jayla…you thought you were a monster too, right?"

Jayla smiled sadly. "Yeah. I regret it, though." Both of them were in blissful silence. Optimus planned on picking them up in an hour. The soldiers were all guarding the two women, no doubt being notified of their importance to the Prime and the young yellow scout.

"Why?" Riley asked suddenly. Jayla wasn't surprised.

"If you don't know how long you were going to live…" Jayla sighed, looking a bit frustrated. Then, as Riley was just going to say 'never mind', Jayla smirked and said, "Okay, my life span is as long as a fly's life span to Optimus Prime, are you with me?"

Riley nodded, wondering what a fly had to do with the conversation.

"And, to Prime, I am considered a fly," she said, "since I'm much smaller than him. With me this far?"

Again, Riley nodded.

"So, if I was to date Optimus, I'd have to live with the now, not the past-look, what I'm trying to say is, live for the now. Don't live in the past." Jayla's face darkened. "When I tried to do that, Riley…it hurt. A lot. I accidently made a deal with a goddess named Danu, and she kind of cursed the demigod we were supposed to bring to Camp Half-Blood. We didn't make it." She swallowed thickly. "His name was Jackal. He exploded into shards of metal. That was the curse. I was nine, but I didn't let that be my fallback excuse." She blinked a couple times. "Now…I'd say go for it. Ask him out, ask his holoform if he wants to have wild sex. Do anything, just don't…don't live in the past and think you are a monster. Because no matter what you've done, no matter who you've hurt…there is always a chance of redemption, whether it comes in the form of a giant-ass robot who easily outlives you or a man who has flesh and blood. Live…and love."

Riley stared at Jayla. The woman was obviously tough and had more than Buffy the Vampire Slayer had ever gone through in seven seasons already. She'd been involved in this for a lot longer than she let on, as was demonstrated by the twelve beads on her camp necklace and twelve stripes on her Hephaestus tattoo.

"I'm sorry," she said. Jayla shrugged.

"Doesn't matter anymore. We have to go." That was true.

~:~

She smiled at everyone when she got to the base, and when she saw Bumblebee, the Chromelight inside of her gasped and almost glitched. But then…she strode up to Bumblebee, tossing a comment to Jayla over her shoulder.

"Hey Jay, call me Sunny!"

Then she said to Bee, "Want to go on a drive?"

In response, the yellow scout transformed.

Inwardly she smirked. She was definitely taking Jayla's advice about something…and if it didn't work, a kiss would be good enough.

"Can I see your holoform, Bee?"

In response, Bee let his holoform appear.

"Want to have hot, wild sex?" Bee's engine made a spluttering noise. "Chill, Bumblebee. I am Chromelight as well as Sunshine Riley Archen, you know."

Bee froze.

"Just a kiss then?" she tried.

Bee leaned over…and they shared a kiss.

_Alright, finally done with this! I repeat, finally done with this!_

_This book is over…but I may have a sequel planned if I can get twenty reviews! ~angelslaugh_


	11. AN that WILL be taken down

Chapter 2 has been edited. Sorry for the long wait!


End file.
